


Drunken Confessions

by Vesuvian_American



Series: JulianxApprenticexMuriel [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Julian birthday, Julian do be drunk tho, Multi, Polyamory, first I love you, julian confesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvian_American/pseuds/Vesuvian_American
Summary: You, Muriel celebrate Julian's birthday! Of course, some one gets a little too drunk and says "I Love You" for the first time.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak/Muriel, Julian Devorak & Muriel, Julian Devorak/Muriel, Julian Devorak/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Series: JulianxApprenticexMuriel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Drunken Confessions

“Happy birthday!” You shout to Julian as he enters the magic shop. 

“Happy birthday.” Muriel states more calmly, the two of you greeting the doctor at the door, encircling the blushing man in a warm embrace. 

“W-what is all this?” The auburn-haired man asked, stuttering over his words. He wasn’t truly expecting any surprise after his long day at work. He was feeling quite exhausted but when the two of you told him to meet at the shop after work, he never imagined he’d be met by all of his friends. 

There stood Asra, Pasha, Mazelinka, Nadia, and Nazali. All surrounded by a small circular cake, Julian’s favorite flavor. 

“What do you mean? It’s your birthday!” Pasha said, punching Julian’s arm playfully making him wince in pain but laugh nevertheless. You Head off towards the table to cut the cake into equal pieces for everyone to enjoy, Muriel guiding Julian to sit at the table. Julian’s grey eyes became misty as he fought back tears. 

“You didn’t have to do all of this!” He said, sniffling as he wiped his unshed tears, making you and Asra giggle. 

“Yes, we did.” Muriel said, as he gave Julian as warm smile and a reassuring rub on his shoulder. Julian’s sleepy eyes welled up with a new wave of tears as he thanked you all for the cake and happily enjoyed his time with you all. 

After cleaning up and waving everyone good bye Asra shooed the three of you out. You all intended to spend the night in Muriel’s hut but Julian was overcome with a wave of energy. 

“Let’s go for a few drinks! I’m itching for a salty bitter.” Julian dramatically pulled his large overcoat onto his broad shoulders smiling back at the confused looks on you and Muriel’s faces. 

“Is it salty?” Muriel asked, following behind Julian. 

“Yes!” He replied excitedly. 

“Is it bitter?” You asked, slightly concerned about the contents of this drink. 

“Extremely!” Julian wrapped his slender arms around the both of you as you set off towards the South End for drinks at his favorite pub. 

By the time the three of you set foot into the bar, the night crowd was in full swing. This kind of turned Muriel off to the idea of drinking, but for Julian and his birthday, the hermit would persevere. He stalked off towards an empty booth in the back while Julian ordered the drinks and caught up with the barkeep. 

Julian sat next to Muriel, hoping to make him feel a little more comfortable and Muriel greatly appreciated the sentiment. The rest of the night was spent with the three of your drinking and laughing together. Muriel, being as responsible as he is stopped drinking much earlier than you and Julian. 

“Alright. Time to go.” Muriel stated as he stood from his seat at the booth. Julian was off helping some regulars cheat in their game of cards and you had fallen asleep at the table. Muriel gently nudged you to wakefulness and wiped the drool from your cheek. As Julian noticed the two of you rising from the table, he clumsily made his way to the bar to pay his tab and bid his new friends goodbye, not that he’ll remember them in the morning. 

You leaned on Muriel, you were unsure on your feet but doing better than Julian, as he could hardly stay upright. Muriel sighed before he picky Julian up and carrying him. He sighed at the prospect of carrying Julian all the way through Vesuvia and out the gate on the opposite end of town only to continue carrying him through the forest and to his hut. Without a doubt it would be taxing on his back, and taking more time than he was comfortable with wasting. 

Muriel stood awkwardly in the middle of the alley as he mentally prepared for the journey, only to be pulled from his thought by a gloved hand coming to roughly caress his chiseled jaw. 

“My house~♥” Julian slurred his words. Muriel cocked one of his brows at his lover, as you slumped onto his muscular arm sleepily smiled at Julian. 

“Ju... Where’s your house at?” You hiccupped as you waited patiently for his directions. Muriel figured it was better than the hours it may take to get all the way to the forest in the dead of night, and he was curious to see Julian’s home. 

“ _Uhhhh_.... LEFT!” Julian shouted, as he pointed to the right. Muriel shook Julian a bit before, he asked again which way to go. The directions were hard to follow but surely enough after about half an hour of walking, Julian hopped out of Muriel’s arms and pulled a key out of his overcoat, shoving it hastily into the lock on a door neither you or Muriel recognized. 

The two of you stood awkwardly as Julian shuffled inside, before following after him. Inside, the small apartment looked unlived in for the most part. Surprisingly everything was clean and neat. Not what you expected of Julian but you both remembered he usually would spend the night in his office or couch hopping with Portia or Mazelinka. 

Still, despite of it all, there were little details you noticed that showed this was unmistakably Julian’s home. The large collection of coffee mugs, unopened mail, black feather quill pens, Nevivon bath salts, it was homey and so Julian Devorak. 

Muriel was happy to find that you had sobered up quite a bit since leaving the Raven, the two of you together found Julian sprawled out on his large bed, fully clothed. 

You both blushed at the idea of undressing the man, Muriel handled the boots and you removed Julian’s coats. That was good enough for him, you both crawled into bed and cuddled on Julian, ready to sleep comfortably in his apartment. Julian pulled you both close and mumbled something incoherent. 

“What was that?” You hummed, smiling to Muriel. 

“I love you.” Julian admitted in his drunken stupor, and moments later he was snoring lightly. 

Your eyes grew wide, and your gaze met Muriel. His face was red with a furious blush, as was yours. You opened your mouth a few times, looking for the words to reply but no noise came out. Julian was fast asleep, and probably hadn’t even realized what he said. 

You and Muriel decided to just forget this happened, and try to sleep. Both your hearts pounding, even drunk and half-asleep Julian managed to take you and Muriel’s breath away. Leaving you both an awkward blushing mess.


End file.
